


Time To Tell The Families

by sleepysweaterlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Dating, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaterlou/pseuds/sleepysweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt by anon:<br/>louis and harry tell to their families that they are dating xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Tell The Families

**Author's Note:**

> So I just took the prompt and went with it, trying to make it a little detailed too and stuff.. I hope you like it! xx
> 
> Warning: it's reeeaaaally cheesy at the beginning..

“Lou?”  
“Huh?”  
They are currently sitting on the couch, Harry's head in Louis' lap, looking up at him sleepily. It's not often that they have time together to just relax. Louis loves to do nothing for once, just having Harry with him. He's always so cheerful around others, but he also likes the times when he can be quiet., enjoying only Harry's presence.  
Harry feels the same about it. The time seems to stand still when he just lies there and looks up at the love of his life, taking in all the little details. The way Louis had done his hair, the colour of his eyes, every little detail of his perfect skin. He can't believe Louis is his. He's like the sun to him, the centre of his universe, the one that keeps his life going, the reason for his existence. He's afraid to tell Louis how much he actually means to him, fearing that he might not feel the same. He tries to show him though. Through ever “I love you”, through every kiss. He hates to have to hide their relationship, but he'd do anything for Louis and being with him.  
And Louis actually feels the same. He loves his Harry more than anything and although Harry is taller, he's still younger, so Louis has the feeling he needs to look after him and protect him. He wants to protect him from everything, knowing that Harry gets easily upset by people being rude or just anything that hurts him. So Louis takes the fake girl friend and stands up for Harry, tells him that he loves him and that the shit that people say, is not true. They know so much about each other, it's almost scaring sometimes. Although they're dating for quite a long time now, they haven't told anyone but the lads yet.  
“When are we going to tell our families?”, Harry asks quietly.  
Louis looks down at Harry, running his hand through Harry's hair gently. He's quiet for a moment, but still neither of them notices some cheesy film on TV in the background. Louis is kind of scared that Harry might get hurt if they tell more people. What if they didn't approve? He had been afraid of telling the lads too, but they would've found it out eventually anyway. Louis is just afraid that someone might not be fine with them being together. But then, he doesn't want to seem like he'd be ashamed of their relationship.  
Harry is looking up at him, biting the inside of his bottom lip slightly, his eyes searching for some clues what Louis is thinking about.  
“Whenever you want, love.”, Louis replies, smiling softly. A smile grows on Harry's lips.  
“Next weekend? We've off then.”, Harry suggests. Louis nods and agrees.  
“Okay.” Harry smiles and wraps his hands around Louis' neck, pulling himself up to give Louis a sweet kiss. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's torso, holding him up as he kisses him back. He smiles softly, glad that he made Harry smile and obviously happy.  
“I love you.”, Harry whispers.  
“I love you more.”, Louis replies smiling.  
“Impossible, Lou.”, Harry says, chuckling softly and kisses Louis again. Louis kisses back and smiles fondly as he pulls back again.  
“Net weekend is it then?”, he asks and Harry nods.  
“Yep.” He smiles widely.

The next Friday, Louis finds Harry and himself in Harry's car on their way to Harry's mum.  
“And your sister will be there too?”, he asks. Harry nods smiling.  
“Yeh. Thought it'd be better to tell both.” He shrugs slightly. Louis nods, getting a little nervous. Yes, he'd met them both before, but being a best friend is different to being a boyfriend. He chews on his bottom lip, watching other cars passing by. Harry glances over to him.  
“Are you nervous?”, he asks, not able to hold back a soft chuckle. “It's going be alright, boo. They already love you.” Louis nods slightly, smiling small. He was just worried about Harry. He'd be devastated if they didn't approve. Harry gives Louis an encouraging smile. He himself is pretty nervous too, but he know that his mum would support him, no matter what. And he knows she likes Louis. Gemma isn't any different. She already asked Harry if they were together. Playfully, of course. Still, Harry is pretty sure that his family would be completely alright with them being a couple.  
And he doesn't get disappointed. When they arrive, Louis is even more nervous and the nervousness is slightly contagious for Harry. He squeezes Louis' hand gently and leads him to the front door, where he knocks. Gemma opens the door, grinning happily and hugs them both at the same time.  
“Hey, Gem.”, Harry greets her smiling widely.  
“Hi.”, Louis says, smiling at her.  
“Hey guys. Missed ya.”, she says smiling and tugs them inside.  
“Mum's in the kitchen.”, she says. “You better be fast.” She grins and walks back to the kitchen. Harry chuckles and they take their shoes off before they make their way to the kitchen, holding hands. “HI, lovelies.”, Harry's mum greets them grinning. “HI, mum.” “Hi, Anne.” Harry lets go off Louis' hand and hugs his mum. Louis hugs her too, it's gotten a routine, even though they don't see each other that often. “How've you been?” Anne asks, turning back to cooking dinner.  
“Very good, thank you.”, Louis answers smiling. He'd like to have Harry's hand back in his own, but he's nervous about it, so he stuffs his hands in his pockets. Harry smiles at Louis and Anne nods slightly.  
“Dinner will be ready in about five minutes.”, she says happily.  
“Thanks, mum.”, Harry says and kisses her cheek.  
“I'll set the table.”, Louis says, glad to be finally able to do something.  
“No, Lou. You're the guest.”, Harry says. Louis chuckles.  
“This is kinda my third home and of course I'll set the table for my bo- best friend and his family.”, Louis says, blushing lightly. Anne just grins. She's always suspected them to bin love with each other and this was just another hint.  
“Glad you like it here.”, he says smiling. Louis smiles.  
“So I'll set the table.”, he says grinning and immediately starts with his task.  
“Gemma can help you.”, Anne says, causing Gemma to groan but she helps Louis anyway.  
When the two are out of the kitchen, Anne grins at Harry.  
“So you and Louis, huh?”, she asks. Harry blushes.  
“Uhm.. kinda? That obvious?”  
Anne chuckles.  
“No worries. Me and Gemma always shipped you. I kinda suspected it.”, he tells her son smiling. Harry sighs in relief.  
“Thank you.”, he says smiling.  
“Help me get the food over to the table?”, Anne asks and Harry nods, helping her to carry the bowls over to the table., that is already set by Louis and Gemma who were laughing at something. Harry chuckles and sits down, pulling Louis on the seat next to him. Louis grins and leans in to peck Harry's cheek, but moves back once he realizes what he is doing. The movement doesn't get unnoticed by Anne, who chuckles. “You can kiss your boyfriend, Louis.”, she says grinning. Louis freezes, blushing madly and Gemma lets out a gasp, followed by a squeal.  
“Oh my god. Finally?!” She grins widely, Harry is afraid her face will crack. He chuckles. “Mum suspected it. Sorry.”, he says to Louis and kisses his cheek. Louis blushes an even deeper shade of red and smiles. “I love you.”, he whispers to Harry and kisses his cheek too. They're watched by Harry's mum's and sister's eyes. They grin at them.  
“Congratulations!”, Gemma cheers. Louis and Harry smile widely, glad that Harry's family is more than alright with them being together. They could almost compete with Niall.  
“Let's eat?”, Harry suggests, chuckling as Louis' stomach grumbles. They all laugh lightly and start to eat.  
“This is delicious, Anne.”, Louis compliments smiling.  
“Thanks.”  
They eat and chat about what had happened since the last time they saw each other and Harry and Louis decide to stay the night and drive to Louis' mum's the next day. They spend the rest of the night, watching films and just joking around, having a good time. They sleep in Harry's former room, in which he had slept before he had moved out. The next day, they go out and play football, glad that there are no paps around. They stay at Anne's for lunch and drive to Louis' family later. They are less nervous now that at least Anne and Gemma are fine with them dating. Louis wonders how his sisters will react as he stares out of the window.

When they arrive, Louis' sisters hug them both tightly. Harry had gotten close to them by now since Louis and Harry preferred to do almost everything together, even when they weren't dating. Jay greets them too, smiling happily, glad to meet her son and Harry again.  
Louis' sisters are fighting over Louis' and sometimes even Harry's attention. Louis chuckles.  
“Calm down, girls. We'll probably stay here until tomorrow at least, so no worries.”, he tells them smiling.  
“Probably?”, Lottie asks, raising an eyebrow, causing Harry to blush slightly.  
“Well, that depends if you guys still like us after we told you something very important.”, Louis says smiling and glances over at Harry.  
Pheobe gasps. “You're dating!”, she exclaimed. Louis' and Harry's eyes widen.  
“Uh.. how do you know that?”, Louis asks nervously.  
“That's a yes!”, Daisy cheers and suddenly Louis and Harry are in a tight embrace of Louis' sisters. Jay just grins at them for now and hugs them as soon as the girls let go of them.  
“Congratulations.”, she says smiling. Louis and Harry are both surprised at the latest events.  
“Thanks.”, they say in unison, smiling happily.  
“Play with the girls and I prepare dinner?”, Jay suggests smiling at them. They agree after Jay convinces them to go with the girls instead of helping her.

Later that night, they lie in bed in each others arms.  
“How did they all know?”, Louis wonders, speaking his thoughts out loud. Harry chuckles softly and runs a hand through Louis' hair, shrugging slightly.  
“I have no clue.. but I'm kinda happy about it.”, he says, smiling softly. Louis smiles at Harry and yawns cutely.  
“Me too.. I love you.”, he whispers sleepily. Harry smiles and kisses Louis' forehead.  
“Good night, Lou. I love you too.”, he says softly, closing his eyes. They are happy to be just in each other's arms and have the support of their families and best friends. Those are the people that matter most to them, after each other.  
“So lucky to have you..”, Louis murmurs before he falls asleep, causing Harry's smile to widen before he drifts off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine told me she wants one shots to be happy so I made it this way (:


End file.
